This invention relates to silver-halide cameras, or still or movie type video cameras, and more particularly to cameras capable of special portrayal effect photography. Still more particularly it relates to a special filter equipped camera of which the photographic optical system and finder optical system have respective filters of different characteristic, and a photographic method which is particularly advantageous when a filter is of the phase type for soft focus is used.
From the past, for cameres of the type having the photographic optical path and the observation optical path in separation, there have been many situations where a low pass filter or soft focus filter or other special filter is releasably attached to the photographic optical system for the purpose of obtaining a special photographic effect. In such a case, the photographer is informed of the fact that the camera has been set up with the special filter by either a mechanical display or an electrical display in the inside of the finder or on the outside of the camera housing. This method, however, though enabling the photographer to know whether or not the camera is ready to make photographs with the special effect, cannot provide resemblance of the picture being observed through the finder system to that which will be finally produced, for example, on the print in the case of the photographic camera, or which will be viewed on the Brown tube in the case of the video camera. For this reason, there has been a problem that the photographer cannot presume what image quality will be produced in the final picture when shooting.